Whiskey kisses
by Katyarenah
Summary: One drunken Dallas Winston, one dark haired greaser in love, and one hasty whiskey tasting kiss.
1. Chapter 1

**Whiskey kisses**

_One drunken Dallas Winston, one dark haired greaser in love, and one hasty whiskey tasting kiss._

…

I opened the Curtis´ door slowly trying to figure out if anyone was still up… but the whole house was quiet as a cemetery. So I just took my shoes off and tip toed to the living room to not to wake the whole house up.

Today was my lucky day, no one from the gang or anyone else was there occupying the couch and I got it all for myself, you know, sometimes life isn't that bad after all. I smiled a little and curled on the couch closing eyes.

It had been another of those nights when mom and dad had been drinking and verbally assaulting each other past few hours... so I had sneaked out before my head would have been smashed to the ground or I have gotten a nice black eye to match the bruises on my arms and ribs

I`d taken a walk to Curtis´ to see if the couch would be free. I would have slept on the lot, but it was January and temperature had dropped below zero weeks ago... so I had to bother them. I wouldn´t have wanted to. I mean, they got enough problems without me but I didn't really feel like sleeping outside.

Maybe couple of hours later I`m suddenly waken up, when someone slams the door shut and stumbles towards the living room. I rub my eyes and wonder who the hell it is…it`s 4 am for the god´s sake.

Please, let it be someone from the gang, I plead. But it really can be anyone… probably the whole East Side knows that Darry never locks his door..

My wondering get distracted when Dally collapses on the couch crushing me.

"Hey!" I cry out and he moves a bit slurring "Hi kid, ya alright?"

I nod and smile a bit feeling relieved. "Yeah, I am all good Dal."

"Be a doll and get me some water, will ya?" I nod again and grab him a glass filling it with water.

He lifts corners of his mouth, just enough that it can be recognized as a smile, and takes a sip. "You are a lot nicer than Sylvia."

He doesn't usually bother telling nice things, so I can´t help my smile getting a bit wider "If you say so."

"…and you look pretty damn hot tonight." He smirks in a predatorish way that he usually uses when he sees something worth of stealing or some chick he is going to hit on. I frown feeling confused.

But then I can´t think anymore. He pins me against the couch and suddenly my mouth is full of his whiskey smelling breath, my head feels empty and my heart is beating like a mad drummer. His body feels nice and warm against mine like a shield that protects me from the world and the touch of his lips make me feel wanted, and maybe even a bit loved.

His hands are sliding down to my waist and his lips are moving along my neck. Suddenly I get my voice back and manage to gasp.

"Dal... ..What are you doing?" This all feels nice, but he is drunk beyond thinking.

His eyes widen and he rolls off me quickly. "Uhhmmm…I don´t know what I was thinking…I just…forget it!" He gets on his feet and storms off the house.

I sigh, I wish he would have been sober, then it could have been all perfect, but now he just probably thought I was some chick.

...

I haven´t seen him since that and it had been almost four days, it is not unusual. Hell, sometimes he goes missing for weeks, when he is doing some shady business with Shepard or gets hauled in for god knows what. But now it bothers me more than usual. I have to find out if he meant the kiss. Ok, he was drunk and all, but I have had a small crush on him since forever…and if he really knew it was me then I at least would have something to hold on to, though Dallas is straights as a brick wall.

Three days later I am sick of waiting him to turn up and I start looking for him. There is not anything better to do anyway, I would have a math test today but it is pointless to go when I know I won´t pass, not even with a good luck.

Steve said that he saw Dallas yesterday with some Brumly boys, so he must be out of the jail…unless he has managed to do something to get into jail yesterday, which I hope he hasn´t, he has his big mouth and tendency to try to break every law that exist, but he is not stupid and doesn´t get caught most of the times.

So, when I think it logically there is only couple of places, where he could be right now, if it would be afternoon, evening, or any hour of the night, he could be anywhere. But when it is 8 in mourning on Saturday, there are not many places where he might be…because if I have learned anything about him during these years, it is that Dallas Winston isn´t a mourning person of any kind. I mean seriously it is physically impossible to wake him up before 9.

So the places are Curtis´, Tim Shepard´s place, Buck's, Sylvia´s house, The lot…and maybe some other ones , but I think I will start with these. It is too cold to sleep outside and Steve said Dally had his ring on, so I can skip the lot and Sylvia…luckily, she sure is hot but something about her makes me nervous. He isn't at he the Curtis´s household either: I stopped by earlier and only Two-Bit was snoring on the couch.

It is Saturday morning so my strongest bet is that he is sleeping his hangover off at Buck´s. I settle for walking there because bothering Two-Bit or Steve would leave to questions about why I needed to meet Dal so urgently that I am looking for him this early, especially when I know how he can be in a morning… and anyway the distance is just couple of blocks.

Bar is empty, only Buck is lying on the floor and snoring like a chain saw. I pass him and climb to the second floor. I decide to take a risk and knock on his door, hoping he isin´t inside and at the same time it is like the only thing I want.

I have already turned my back to his room giving up with the knocking. When door is suddenly slammed open and furious "Can´t one even fucking sleep in peace anymore?" is shouted. I turn around not daring to look him into eyes. This was a bad idea, a really bad idea.

…

Disclaimer: I don´t own the outsiders.

A/N: I am not a morning person either, and my grammar sometimes sucks, sorry. Hmm…anyway thanks for giving this fic a chance!

X Katyarenah


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dallas` POV

I try to ignore the knocking on my door that is distracting my sleep, but after a while it starts getting on my nerves. Can´t people just leave me alone for once? I mutter and shamble to the door. All I really want to do is sleep, but it is probably quicker to knock the person`s teeth out, than wait him to stop assaulting my door, and definitely a lot more rewarding. I smirk, almost happily.

The guy turns slowly around, and I feel my hate to fade. There just is something in Johnny that makes me feel calmer. Plus, I think that I could never hit him, not at least without feeling like shit afterwards. He seems a bit like a puppy that has been kicked too many times and so…dunno` vulnerable.

Johnny´s eyes don´t meet mine and he looks like a deer in a headlight.

I sigh trying to keep my anger in check, "Come in kid…you obviously have something important to say." At least, I hope it is something important, because otherwise I am not sure what I will do.

He glances me quickly and walks past me mumbling something that sounds like "Yes, and sorry about this." Or maybe "Yes, sorry it isn't." But there is no point asking, I will find out soon anyway.

I lit a cigarette and offer one for him too to calm him a bit, seriously the kid looks like he had killed someone. Johnny takes a drag of his cigarette. A minute or two passes and I am already growing impatient waiting for him to tell his worries. I am not a good listener, and I my nerves are already on surface so I raise an eyebrow and spat out "So, why are you here?"

"I uhhmm…I just wanted…"

"I am not gonna hit ya`, so relax."

He takes a deep breath and says really fast. "Why you kissed me?"

I bite my lip. Shit, I should have known that he will ask about it. "You know, I had drunk a lot and stuff," I answer.

I don´t want to lie to him, but damn if he would start thinking that I am some freaking quuer. I might like to watch good looking guys, but that is just to know your enemy, we are after all competing about same chicks` attention.

"So ... You didn't know it was me? You thought it was some broad?" He is acting like he doesn´t care that he is just curious, but his eyes tells a different story.

"Look man…" I say, wild thoughts crossing my mind. There is more than he is saying, he acts like … like a broad after I have told them to leave at the morning "You are tuff and all, but I ain´t` into guys."

He laughs nervously "Yeah, me either." He dumps his cigarette "I think I will go now."

He turns around and heads to the door looking like he would have just heard that his grandmother died. I have to lit an another cigarette, so I won´t ask him to come back in and maybe taste those perfect pink lips of his….I shake my head, I need a drink and a broad.

…

Johnny´s POV

It is stupid, I am stupid. What was I even thinking? That he is going to confess his love to me, and tell me that I am the only one for him, hah. I slog towards home feeling low, I guess I just have to live with that, and we can still be friends…yep, I can do it…maybe.

There is no food in fridge or actually anywhere in the kitchen. I shouldn´t be surprised, but I still am, every time. I need food and I need to stop thinking him, so I take a walk to Curtis´ to see if Pony could hang out.

20 minutes later we are heading to the Denny´s. Two.- Bit is driving and me and Pony are listening a story about a blond he met last week.

" ….And Damn boys she was wearing a Mickey Mouse Shirt, and I ain´t` making this up...think about it. A freaking Mickey Mouse shirt!"

I smile and Pony laughs a bit, When you listen Two.-Bit there is no way you can stay crump or sad. I order a cheeseburger and fries, while other two go for coke and double bacon burgers. Two-Bit tries to get the waitress´ number too, but she tells him to find company that is more of his age rather than his mom´s. I laugh; there is just something in blonds, no matter the age, which makes Two-Bit to drool.

The dinner is all fun and games and we decide to go and see a movie later tonight.

….

We sit in peace throwing some Soc couple with popcorn and looking all innocent when they look to our direction, and I am actually feeling pretty good. When, of course, Dallas walks in with Sylvia. My day is ruined. I try to be happy for him; good for him that they have gotten back together and all, but all I am feeling is sadness and envy.

I am sick of being here and feel like going home, though the movie is only half way through. But I can´t leave, not at least without looking extremely suspicious. But I really don´t want guys to worry over me. So I tuff my mouth full of popcorn and try to concentrate on the movie, and hey, at least he hasn't noticed us.

Movie is actually pretty good, when you give it a chance. It tells a story about a guy, who is a spy and the girl he loves is a spy too, but works for another country. I am getting thirsty though, so I decide to go and get a coke.

I am standing on the line ignoring people around me looking cool and careless hoping that it makes people to leave me alone. I am not looking for any trouble, but in places like this where is plenty of people, especially drunken people avoiding all the trouble, can be quite tricky.

And just, after I have finished thinking about that someone stumbles on me and snarls "Watch where you stand, grease."

I sigh, just my luck. "Maybe you should watch where you are walking Soc." I might be a bit quiet, but I ain´t a wimp. There is nothing I can say that would prevent them from beating me, so I can at least try to keep my dignity.

"Oh my, a little piece of trash is asking for a beating." He smirks and couple of his friends in madras shirts step closer. Wonderful, today must really be my lucky day I am getting three Socs for a price of one.

"Yeah, you are so brave…I would be afraid of beating someone three against one too." Talking will just make beating to last longer, but it is better than showing how worried I really am.

I look around quickly to see if any of my friends is anywhere near to be seen, but none of them, not even any other greaser, is around. There are only Socs with their expensive colognes and rings.

"Dallas! Two-Bit! Pony! "I yell from the bottom of my lungs hoping that someone would hear.

Someone kicks me on the back of my head and I fall on my knees feeling dizzy. I try to struggle, but they pull me up holding me tightly almost crushing my hands. I keep on yelling and they try to shut my mouth, but I bite one of them and try to hurt them the best I can, but they are big athlete looking guys and my position makes it hard to do any real damage.

The first Soc approaches me cracking his knuckles and smiling like a maniac. Only thing I can think of is that, this is not going to be pretty.

Suddenly, I hear yelling and I see that a familiar looking croup in leather jackets is already landing first punches on those rich bastards. The guy next to me hits me hard to the stomach making the air to escape my lungs. Luckily just then Curly, Dallas and some guy, whose name might be Dean, run to help me. After a while all the Socs have backed away…most of them ran away as soon as the greasers appeared though.

I sit on the ground trying to catch a breath. Pony hands me a cigarette and quietly asks if I am ok. I nod, but when I try to light my cigarette a strong arm pulls me up and I drop the lighter. Dallas is staring at me, eyes blazing "You are coming with me."

...

**A/N: So yeah, this was the chapter number two…I really feel like Dal is always mad and Johnny always feeling blue in this fic, but maybe they both will get a reason to smile in the next chapter;)**

**Anyway, a lot of thanks to an awesome CheshireEffect for doing the betaing, thanks to her you won´t have to deal with my misuse of this ` mark and well there are also a lot less grammatical errors=)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my wild imagination.**


	3. Chapter 3

…

**Johnny´s POV**

Dallas drives 20 miles over the speed limit and looks like running over a pedestrian would make his day. "You're a freaking idiot, Johnny. Use your brain! I mean seriously I thought you were smarter than that…walking around Socs all by yourself," he snarls.

I swallow nervously "I'm so sor-ry...I won't do it again…" I hate it when he is mad at me; it feels ten times worse than if it is my dad or…well anyone else.

He pulls to the side of the road and buries his head in his hands. "Lissen' Johnny, I am not mad at you. I was just so freaking worried about you, when I saw those Socs …I don't know what I would have done if…" He shuts his mouth feeling angry with himself, for saying too much, showing what he considered weakness.

" I don't think you are weak." I state without thinking- forgetting to fear. I put my hand on top of his and let my fingers caress his palm, like my mom did to me when I was really small.

"Uhhmm….thanks." He glances my hand but lets it be.

After a while he hesitantly pulls me closer and presses a kiss to my lips.

I close my eyes and answer to the kiss, without caring if he is straight or in a relationship…this feels too good to stop.

…

**Dallas' POV **

I yawn and open my eyes lazily, enjoying the warmth of another body against mine.

Johnny looks me into eyes like I am the best thing ever and smiles softly.

I return the smile and kiss his cheek whispering to his ear "Good morning". I don't do this kind of stuff, you know, gentle kisses and cuddling…but somehow now it feels all right. Maybe it is the sex or maybe it is the fact that I was so worried over him for getting in trouble with those Socs, or maybe it doesn't even matter? I mean I'm not going to explain to anyone why I feel like cuddling right now.

I glance the clock and sigh. "Hey Johnnycakes, I gotta' go." …but I don't want to, I admit in my mind.

"Oh okay," He mumbles sounding disappointed before he looks away .

"But how about I take you to eat something tonight?"

He smiles "Sounds good,"

I nod "I pick you up at seven."

…

**Johnny´s POV**

I'm restless. It's only five pm and I still gotta' wait two long hours. Everything went pretty fast last night, and I have no idea what is going to happen from now on. I mean, he kinda' asked me out but we're also friends so he might just have been asking me to hang out as friends. But after everything that happened could we ever just be friends again?

I clean up my room just to make time go faster. I never do…I mean what's the point of cleaning it up, if I only sleep there one night in a week at tops? I take a shower and try to find something decent and semi clean to wear. Yep, I'm acting like a broad getting ready for a date.

Finally at 7:02 I see Buck´s T-Bird approaching. I try to play it cool. But my stomach is full of butterflies and I feel like hugging him…but I know it is a bad idea so I drop it. Hoods don't hug...at least not in public.

I smile at him and hop in. "Where are we heading to?"

"You'll see." He says before flashing a sneaky smirk.

The place turns out to be a small bar and restaurant thing near the city border. The area is not very good: houses are near collapsing, and though it is quite early there's already people drunk…but it's not worse than our neighborhood, and not as wild as the Tim Shepard´s territory.

The Restaurant is a bit worn out looking but has a nice homey feeling and the food smells awesome. We sit at one of the farthest booths and order some food.

"So… Why this place?" I manage to open my mouth and say. I mean this is at least 10 miles from our neighborhood and there are restaurants closer to home.

He sips beer lazily "This place has awesome pizza and I don't think I wanna' stumble into any of my acquaintances when I'm out with you."

I nod, but then it hits me. He's ashamed of being seen with me. My face drops.

He sighs "Johnny, I'm not ashamed of ya' but if we`ve been in place where all our friends hang I couldn't do this." He says and presses a rough kiss on my lips.

He pulls back and smirks. I sit still, my mouth hanging open. He kissed me in a public place. Okay, there were no other customers in sight and the only waitress was facing the other direction, but it still was very daring and risky. Anyone could have walked in. I blush and concentrate on the interesting details of my shoelaces.

…

Dallas was right about the pizza, it is one of the best pizzas I've ever eaten; just the right amount of cheese, pepperoni, fresh vegetables and thin crunchy bottom. We chit chat about cars and rodeo races, my stomach is full and I feel relaxed and content. Even Dallas looks kind of happy, or well he doesn't look like he is about to kill someone.

Dallas stretches and raises an eyebrow questioning "Wanna' come to Buck's to sleep?"

I shrug "Sure." It doesn't really matter where I sleep, and sleeping in a nice warm bed with Dallas doesn't sound too bad.

When we are back in the car he looks at me and raises and eyebrow, thinking something.

"So Johnny-boy …"

I turn to look at him and raise my eyebrow, "Yeah?"

"I think I want to be with ya'." He says casually.

My heart skips a beat and I ask, wondering if I heard right, "Really?"

He nods "Yeah, but with two conditions. First, no one outside us two will know."

"I want to be with you too." I smile and nod. "But we can't even tell the gang? I mean, people are generally not big fans of homosexuals, but I'm sure they'll understand." I plead.

"Nope, one of them accidentally slips something to someone, and then we'll both get beaten to a pulp. 'Less people that know, the better."

I sigh, he's right. "Fine what is the second condition?"

"I will continue to flirt with girls and kiss one once in a while."

"No, I want you all for myself." I object.

"Don't you get it?" He sighs sounding frustrated "If I suddenly stop hitting on broads it will ruin my reputation and be really suspicious, you know." He states, "…and I don't want ya' to get in trouble because of me." He adds sounding more gentle.

I don't like this, but if I want to be with him… I don't have a choice. "OK, I accept the conditions."

"I'm glad you do." He says putting an arm around my shoulders, I lay head against his shoulder and smile. Finally everything is as is it supposed to be.

...

To be continued...

A/N: Hmm...well thanks for all who reviewed, and especially to Lola ( because I can´t answer her via pm). I hope you enjoyed this chapter...tell me any suggestions you have. I don´t get offended easily and I know I am not perfect.

Special thanks to awesome CheshireEffect for her help.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings: A loads of cursing Dally is in the bad mood=D I couldn´t help..**

**Johnny´s POV**

I lick the ice cream and lay against his arm. It's over 77 degrees and Dallas has taken his shirt off. The grass feels soft and the sun caresses the bare skin of my arms. I trace his scars with my fingers. He lets me to do it and just lies there peacefully, though I'm pretty sure it annoys him.

"You smell funny." I point out.

"Oh?" He says raising an eyebrow, his body tensing slightly.

"Yeah, usually you smell like sweat, cigarettes and slightly of pine…sometimes even like soap." I grin teasingly. "But now your skin also has this musky scent." I add sounding more serious.

"Hmm…" He mumbles keeping his eyes closed. "I slept at that clunker of Tim´s last nite, it´s probably that."

I nod. Sounds reasonable. I get a feeling that he lefts something out, but I have a bad tendency to be too black sick and paranoid, so I shrug it off. I mean, I can't get jealous over things like this…He cheated on Sylvia, but I am not her. And when his lips press softly against my cheek, like now, I'm sure that he doesn´t even think about others, though that bruise on his hip reminiscences of a love bite...

…

**A week later **

I feel like he's busy all the time. I mean when we are together it's perfect but during the past week we've met twice if you count that one time when we passed each other on the street, though he wasn't even hauled in. And to add the cherry to the top, I have heard that he made out with three different girls, at least. I get that he has to keep up a reputation…but three girls. I shake my head.

Anyway, at least we'll have a date today and actually he should be here at any minute now. I smile.

I'm hanging at the Curtis' and watching Mickey Mouse with Two- Bit and Pony. Minutes run by as the little animated mouse continues its adventures, but there is still no sign of Dallas. I sigh, he is late again.

"Hey guys, have you seen Dally today?" I ask.

Pony shakes his head and Two-bit cracks a joke about how I am always with Dallas nowadays and me actually saying more than two words. Darry peeks from the kitchen and shouts that he heard Steve talking something about Dallas getting hauled in earlier today.

I look down on the floor….he promised, he promised to meet me today. Pony glances me with a worried expression and nudges me to the side.

"What's wrong?" Somehow he always seems to notice if I am feeling blue, though I would try my best to hide it.

"Nothing, we were just gonna hang tonight." I shrug it off like it's nothing. And really it shouldn't be that big deal…but how hard is it to stay out of the trouble just once?

…

He leans on the schools' brick wall, looking like trouble with a cigarette languidly dangling from his mouth.

I walk toward him slowly, and I want to be mad at him so he won't think I'm totally fine with him getting hauled in and skipping our date but I can't. I'm just too happy to see him.

"Hi gorgeous." He smirks.

I smile a bit while rolling my eyes "Finally got some time to hang with me?"

"Yeah, I've been so damn busy and all...stupid pigs hauled me in for busting some school's windows and then I had some business to take care of, ya know."

I nod "Yeah…I missed ya, could you try to stay out of trouble this week…I really want to hang with you more."

"Nope, I like being bad" he grins almost playfully

I sigh but grin and brush my lips against his. His lips tell me that he's happy to see me. Dallas doesn't know how to say 'I love you'. In his world all the signs of affection are signs of being a pussy…only signs of lust are acceptable, but when he kisses me I get a feeling that deep down he cares…though he'll never admit it, not even to himself.

"Uhhmmm…guys?"

Shit, I forgot I was supposed to walk home with Steve.

Dal pushes me away and gives him a death stare. "Got a problem, Randle?"

Steve looks from me to Dallas "What the hell? You are here sucking each other's faces off like…like some fags."

"Yes, and that is not your shit to deal with. So if ya let anyone to know, I'll redesign yer face so good even your momma won't recognize ya." Dallas spits out.

Steve is about to say something, but closes his mouth and jogs away still looking like he had seen a ghost.

When Steve has vanished behind the corner Dallas curses and strikes his fist to the wall making it bleed. "Fuck! Motherfucking bloody hell…"

"Hey, this might be good. I mean now we don't have to hide from him anymore." I say trying to calm him down.

He turns to look at me his hands balling to fists "How the hell do you think this is good? If Steve opens his big mouth we can say bye bye to everything… gotta fucking skip town."

He turns around and starts striding away cursing like a sailor.

I just stand still watching him to walk away.

…

A/N: So ok, first of all I know this is kinda short ,sorry...but I been a way too busy and I had a writer´s block. Anyway, I will try to get the next chapter out faster ( Hopefully in a week or two at tops) and it will be longer=)

Yeah, Chesh you are awesome ( especially for going trough this so fast! )

wingswordsandmetaphors, well you give really food feedback and I hopefully have managed to improve my grammar and writing style a bit to this chapter.

**Damn, thanks to you all other awesome readers too. You liking this means so much to me...like I can´t even tell how much.**

x Katyarenah

PS: I read the first chapter of "Whiskey kisses" today and I was like " How can I make that much mistakes?" So I will do something about it soon. Haha=D


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Dallas' POV**

I head toward the DX; it's time to have a word with good old Steven. I've been out of town the past 3 days and haven't talked to anyone from the gang, not even Johnny. Yeah, yeah, I know I probably should've called him or somethin'. The kid probably blames himself for screwing everything up, but I needed to think, make plans and so on. But now the most important thing is to find out if Steve's kept his trap shut. Cause if he hasn't…well train to Texas leaves in 6 hours.

The bell clings and I walk in. Sodapop's on the counter, leaning against the register, fiddlin' with a lighter. He looks like he's about to die out of boredom at any second.

"Hey Dally" He says, smiling cheerfully… so far, promising. I mean, at least he doesn't look disgusted, but then Soda's always been pretty liberal.

I nod coolly "Hey….is Steve here?"

He nods. "Yeah, fixing this gorgeous Chevrolet 59. I'll tell him that that you're here ." He jumps off the counter in that eager way of his and grins widely. "Don't steal anything that my boss might miss."

I can't help but laugh a bit; the guy knows me way too well. Hmm…and that reminds me of the fact that I am out of Kools.

I've snatched two packets and am considering taking a lighter as well when Steve walks in wiping his oily hands on his already stained uniform. I nod my head towards the door, time to talk . He sighs, wrinkling his nose, but follows me outside anyway.

"What do you want?" He asks though I can see it from his eyes that he knows exactly why I wanted to have a have word with him.

I ignore his question and ask one of my own "Have you told anyone?"

"Nope. I don't like what you guys do. But I don't want ya' to get beaten up…which you know is what would happen. I just don't get how you can use Johnny like this. He's not like you Dal, and you know it."

He knows I'll understand what he means; no need to say it. Johnny has an innocent way about him. He's the gang's pet and like a little brother to all of us. But honestly, he's seen a lot, a lot more than Pony anyway. Ya' know, Johnny hasn't exactly been living in heaven on earth…but still I can't help thinking that he might be right that Johnnycakes deserves someone better. I mean, I'm not exactly a Prince Charming.

"He's only a year younger than me." I point out. I might not be a perfect person, but I am not evil and Johnny is a greaser too and I am definitely not admitting that Steve might have a point.

He looks at me and raises an eyebrow. "He didn't get arrested when he was ten, and he honestly looks up to you."

"Shut up Randle. I do whatever the hell I want. And I wouldn't use him; he's one of the gang."

We stare each other in awkward silence until I finally open my mouth deciding that it is stupid to just stand here and stare each other, saying words that are almost as rare as _sorry_ for me: "Thanks for keeping this between the three of us."

Suddenly he looks nervous and shifts weight from one leg to another. "Four of us"

I step closer, " What did you just say?" My voice is as cold as ice.

His body drops to a fighting stance but he is voice has a nervous edge. " I needed to tell someone…and Soda is my best friend." He reasons looking at me like he's anticipating a blow.

Before I know it I've pinned him against the wall and raised my hand to punch his lights out, but a sudden thought stops my hand: _Soda treated me like he has always did._

I hold Steve against the wall and he continues staring at me, still waiting my fist to connect with his face "I'm sorry, man. But you know he won't tell anyone."

"I know and that's why I'll let it slide this one time, but stop being a gossiping broad and learn to keep your big mouth shut or I really will make ya' pick your teeth up from the ground."

" Dal…"

I drop him on the ground "Just mind your own business."

I'll have to make sure Soda understands the importance of being quiet but he's flirting with some red haired semi-good-looking soc girl and her friends so I let him have his fun.

Dammit'. I feel like I'm trying to hold too many strings in my hands and the whole thing will blow on my face if I don't do something about it soon. Last week Curly Shepard was mocking me for not picking up girls like I used to so I had to go and make out with three girls just to make him to shut up and prove that I am no freaking pansy or losing my grip. But then Johnny got all sad about it and now Steve and Soda know about me and Johnny…

I lite a cigarette and sigh. Keeping this secret and Johnny out of trouble seems damn near impossible right now. But do I have a choice?

….

I slam the Curtis' door open and walk in like I own the place. Pony is reading some book lying on the couch like he usually does. Sometimes I wonder if the kid does anything else. I mean seriously the boy consumes books like Two-Bit consumes booze, and people say that he has a drinking problem.

The rest of the gang is bumming around the house too. Steve and Soda are playing poker and it looks like Soda's losing all his coins again. That guy's face just reveals every emotion he goes through. You would think he had learned to hide some of them by now, but no, he's an open book. They both nod at me. Soda grins happily, taking advantage of the distraction to slip a card from his sock while Steve tilts his head towards Johnny, who's is sitting in the corner. The kid's glancing at me nervously but tryin' to act like he's concentrating on the TV-show and not craving for my attention.

I walk past him, nodding absentmindedly in his direction. It probably hurts him, which makes me feelskinda bad, but I gotta act like Johnny and I are buddies and not …eh lovers when we're front of the others. I'll be good and give him hugs and kisses and shit later but I have other stuff to deal with right now. Stuff that has to be done or I'll have bigger problems than a mad Johnny.

I walk to the kitchen where Two-Bit is going on and on about the blondest blond with the prettiest smile and the biggest tits he's ever seen. I snatch a beer from the fridge and lean against the fridge, waiting for Two-bit to finish his story, which _surprise surprise_ is about blond broads and booze.

Darryl gives me a disapproving look behind his paper. I'm not sure if it's because I took one of his beers (or Two-Bit's, I'm not even sure and don't care enough to ask) or because it's 10 am but he doesn't voice it out so I keep sipping my beer while ignoring his look and concentrating half-heartily on Two-Bit's twaddling .

Finally, after ten minutes of describing his newest crush on Kathy or Katie or something like that, Two-Bit finally takes a break to breath.

"Two-Bit,"

"Yeah, my Brooklyn boy?" He says with his feet on the table like he pay's the rent. So I'm not the only one that acts like they own the place.

"Remember that knife I left at your place? 'Still got it?"

"Yeah, ya' need it?" He asks raising an eyebrow

I nod. "Lost mine last night." I tell him. It makes me feel somehow very naked to be without a blade, like I'm walkin' around Tulsa without pants. I don't feel like going through the trouble of shoplifting one, 'specially knowing that snatching one requires time... and Tim's probably counted one plus one about who scratched 'pansy' into his car.

He rubs the back of his neck and looks at me. "Yeah, we can pick it up. Care to wait two minutes? Me and this slice of cake ain't done yet."

"I'll wait outside." I tell him with a shrug.

I walk out of the kitchen and raise an eyebrow at Johnny. "Wanna smoke a cig with me?"

And like I expected he nods and follows me like a puppy. Once outside we walk around the corner and as soon as we're out of sight of everyone he starts blabbing about how sorry he is. I lean closer and press a kiss to his lips to make him to shut up. I try to make it gentle to reassure him that everything is fine between us.

"Johnny I am not mad you. Come to Buck's tonight, okay?" I say and swipe his hair behind his ear soothingly.

He smiles and nods "I missed ya'"

I flash a smirk at him. "Same," Because I guess I missed him too.

Two-bit is already waiting me on the porch when I get back.

...

**A/N: All I can say is sorry. I broke my promise and I feel bad about it, big things happened in my life and I really had no time. **

**thousands thanks for everyone that read this and special thanks to Chesh, Katie-Lyn23 and Lola.**

**Lola: Aww thanks, Yeah and yes damn all the homophobics I want them to be openly together! But like you said that would not have been possible in the sixties.**

**Katie-Lyn23: Thanks for your reviews and sorry for the delay.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

**Johnny´s POV**

There is no regret in Dallas` eyes. He lays on top of some broad hands roaming her body shamelessly. Clothes tossed carelessly on the floor. Dallas just got caught cheating on me, red handed … Not exactly what I expected when he asked me to meet me at Buck´s.

" I thought we were…that you wouldn´t" I manage to gasp out. I can´t believe that this is happening to _me._ My world is shattering to the pieces and all I can do is try to swallow my tears. I feel like I have been hit to face with shovel but crying front of some girl and Dallas won`t make this situation more ok or me to feel any better so I just stand still and try to keep what is left of my cool.

Maybe he has the magic words that will fix everything?

" Johnny, I…well fuck. " Dallas blurts out smoothly.

The skanky brunette stares from Dallas to me frowning her eyebrows. " Dallas, why don´t you tell him to leave us alone..." she whines tugging his hand and glaring me meanly. If a look could kill…

Dallas sighs and mumbles some curses turning to look at the brunette " Get out…Linda, or Belinda or what the hell your name was again."

She gasps for air " You bastard! You can´t just…"

Dallas Helps her up leaving no room for objections. "I can and I will ."

" I call you tomorrow" He says pushing her out kissing her lips quickly. She slaps him hard in the face and tells that there is no need to call slamming the door shut with force.

"She will be mad at you for a while" I state without really caring.

" It doesn´t matter." He shrugs reaching for his cigarettes.

" Why you did this?" I ask frustrated. I don´t want to be here any longer but I need to know.

He stands face turned away from me absentmindedly litting a cigarette " I don´t know ..I felt like…you know, there is no future for people like us." He says with hint of pain in his voice.

"But I love you ."

"Johnny, don´t ." He cuts me short.

I stare at the floor my denim jacket holding pieces of my heart together " I guess this was it then?" I say quietly biting my lip.

" Yeah." He just answers, like he is agreeing that weather sure is nice today. His eyes are ice as always but I think I see hurt and sadness flashing through . I probably I just imagine though- nothing ever touches Dallas.

I turn around and before I am even out tears have already soaked my cheeks. Stupid..stupid me and stupid Dallas why I can´t for once have a happy ending? I guess, I should have known that I am nothing special to him…just a toy that you throw away when you get bored of it.

I curl up as a little ball on the bed. I want to stop crying and I want to have Dal´s arms around me but I can´t have either all I will get is pain and more pain. Everything hurts.

" I hate you Dallas Winston." I whisper but even now when I am crying my eyes out because of him, I know that my mouth speaks lies… no matter how he treats me I can ´t stop loving him.

**Dallas` POV**

I hear hasty steps on the stairs and door slamming after Johnny.

I know it is better this way., but it doesn´t stop me feeling like shit. It wasen´t just one of my bitchy exes I got rid of it was Johnny.

I open a whiskey bottle and take a huge gulp of it planning to drink myself numb. But no matter how much I drink I still only see his eyes. Stupid big adorable puppy eyes.

I think I liked him a lot, a lot more I ever liked any of my girlfriends. But they say that sometimes you gotta let go off those you love or some deep shit like that. Hah, yeah my ass… but I do needed him to see that it is better for him without me. At least now he doesn´t have to worry about being caught kissing a guy. I mean really I was never worried about getting hurt, but I can´t cope with him getting hurt.

I open another beer and finish with one gulp….it is warm, but I don´t really care all that matters is that it has alcohol in it.

Outside of my window a couple is kissing and I throw my empty bottle at them " Get a fucking room." I hate happy people, I hate myself and I hate Johnny for making me feel…well, I don´t hate him but I want to. This is pain exactly why I never let anything to touch me. Getting attached will only cause problems. Didin´t I learn that already when I was 10? I hit a wall for being so fucking dumb - for falling for Johnny and then leaving him. I need to get out and need to get more to drink…this all is too freaking much. It doesn´t matter if I want to be with him, because no matter what this society will never accept two guys together.

Later that night I pass out in a jail my last coherent thought being the hurt look in his eyes.

…..

**A/N: Well...first of all I want thanks to you all. This has been an amazing trip=) I am not completely happy with this ( This unbeatad version of this chapter...) and I feel like some of you will be really mad at me cause this ends sadly, but I hope someone likes my ending^^.**

**Sorry for the all procrastination and hope you enjoyed!**

***Bows***


End file.
